Forget Alice My Name is Morgan
by raven the scared and afriad
Summary: A young girl falls down the rabbit hole.But this time its not Alice. Why did the white rabbit bring her here and what does he want?
1. Chapter 1

Forget Alice My Name is Morgan

Chapter 1

I need to write all of this down. If I don't ill never believe it wasn't a dream. If you're reading this it's probably because I'm in an insane asylum. Oh well, here goes.

It all started when I was hanging out with my family in the backyard. Our backyard isn't that big so I thought I had explored all its corners. But for some reason one part of our yard seemed untouched. I went to go check it out and I saw a really deep hole. Now knowing the fact that we have a dog I figured it was his doing. I wondered why our dog had a need to dig such a deep hole. So I reached my arm in trying to feel around for a bone or a toy that he may have buried. But my hand didn't touch anything. Just empty space so I reached deeper and deeper until I fell head first down the hole and as I feel I saw a smartly dressed white rabbit nodding his head as if in approval.

And I fell deeper and deeper into the hole. I thought I was going to die. I thought of all if my friends. And how devastated they would all be when they found my broken and dead body at the bottom of this seemingly endless hole. Then I thought about what would happen if they didn't find my body. How my parents would wonder about me for the rest of they're lives. Wondering where I had gone on this fateful afternoon.

Now for most of this time I had my eyes closed, because really who wants to watch themselves die. But when I didn't hit rock bottom right away I decided to open my eyes slightly. And when I did I saw the strangest sights. I saw clocks moving backwards floating in a jelly like mass falling with me. I saw a family of flamingos sitting at the dinner table saying grace before eating plummeting at a different rate than me but plummeting all the same. I saw many other things to strange to describe I thought that I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. But I was pretty sure that I wasn't that messed up in the head. Just as I was starting to ponder what these strange sights meant I hit the bottom of the hole.

Just as I landed in a heap on the dirty muddy floor the white rabbit I saw as I was falling down landed next to me gracefully. At first he had a slight smile on his face then his smile disappeared. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Hurry miss Taylor we don't have much time." He said looking down at me. Of course at this point I was very confused. Because as you know rabbits aren't supposed to talk.

"Um I'm sorry but … did you just talk?" I asked dumbfounded. At this the rabbit looked very frustrated. And said

"I don't have time for this! We need to leave NOW we are very late!" and he grabbed my arm and furiously pulled me in the direction of a tunnel I hadn't notice until I was already in it. As soon as I was in the tunnel the rabbit kept hopping into the tunnel. Since I had no other option I followed him.

I had to run to keep up with him but eventually he stopped in a room that had a table and a couple of doors all of them locked. One stood out in particular. It was very small. The rabbit gave me some instructions

"First you must grab that key." He said pointing to the key that was on the table in the middle of the room.

"Then you will drink the bottle that says drink me on it. However you must remember not to let go of that key at any cost."

I did as he said, grabbed the key and drank a sip of the bottle label "drink me" then I held on to the key as tight as I could. Then the rabbit grabbed the bottle and drank some too. Suddenly we both started to shrink it was kind of painful. Eventually we were just the right size to go through the door. The rabbit snatched the key out of my hand and put it in the key hole. Turned it and then opened the door. And went through it. Leaving me standing there. He peeked through the door and said

"Are you coming or not?" so I followed him of course but I noticed that my clothes hadn't shrank with me. The rabbit didn't seem to care about this at first but when he saw me trying to cover myself up in the giant heap of my clothes he hesitated.

"Stay there for just a minute" and he went through the door for a min or two and then he returned and through some clothes.

" I won't look I promise" he said and then he turned his back to me and stared at the door while also holding it open with his hand so that when I was done we could get on with this strange journey.

As I bent down to grab the clothes I had been thrown I realized something very disturbing. The clothes weren't clothes at all.

"These aren't clothes! They're lingerie!" I shouted at the rabbit.

"Trust me you'll need them later" he said with a snicker "and plus it's all I could find for the time being"

I grumbled a bit and put them on hoping that they hadn't been worn by anyone else before but not letting my mind linger on the subject. I didn't want to puke after all.

It was a bright red pair of underclothes. Thankfully it came with a small silk robe that was the same color as the underclothes. When I was finished getting dressed I walked over to the door and the rabbit opened the door for me with a slight bow. Then I stepped out of the room into a place that truly deserved to be called Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I looked around I saw flowers taller than me and colors so bright you had to cover your eyes when the sun hit them. It was beautiful. The rabbit decided to give me some time to soak it all in for a moment. Sooner than I would have wanted, he again drew my attention by prodding me in the leg with his clawed finger.

"We must go now miss Taylor there is someone waiting for you." He said with an air of mystery that intrigued me.

And with that he hopped off down a dirt path that looked worn as if from many years of travel. I followed him wondering what lay ahead of me.

When we came to the end of the path there was a giant blue mushroom with leaves surrounding its enormous top. As we came closer too it the leaves parted slowly to reveal a caterpillar as long as I was tall and looked as if it had swallowed a pillow because it was so swelled. It also smoked a hookah that gave off little shapes as if telling a story to amuse its owner. The rabbit, as if in the presence of royalty gave the caterpillar a majestic bow. Not wanting to offend the creature that looked big enough to swallow me whole, I also bowed to him. Then the rabbit said

"All knowing Absulum, is this the girl you prophesied would be the key to the hatters happiness?"

Then the caterpillar looked at me up and down with such scrutiny that it sent shivers up my spine, quite certain that my eyes gave away my fear as I tried to control the shaking in my knees. Finally, just when I thought it would be too much to bear the caterpillar smiled a toothy grin and said

"Yes, she is the one. Bring her to the Hatter immediately. "He said with a booming voice and then added an approving nod.

And with that the leaves began to pull back around the caterpillar until he was no longer in sight. Then the rabbit turned to me, nodded and smiled. Then he hopped off down the path we had come down to see the mysterious caterpillar.

As I followed him back to places unknown I noticed that the flowers looked as if they had faces. I could even see the eyes and the mouth I was starting to think I was going bonkers. Although most people who know me would say I already have. As I was looking at one flower in particular, a beautiful royal blue, it opened its eyes wide and then started shouting at me!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE _STARING AT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BEAST!"

My face flushed a bit "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." And I ran off trying to catch up to the rabbit that had gotten a bit ahead of me. As I ran I heard the shouts of the flower, now joined by others who were awakened by the sudden commotion. Strangely enough the sky seemed to get a little darker and the colors seemed to lose some of they're brilliance.

It made me wonder what was happening to this place and if maybe some of it was my fault. So I decided to ask the rabbit.

"White rabbit? Why did the sky get darker just now? Is it because I'm here? Maybe I should leave. I don't belong in a place as wonderful as this." I said looking down at my feet.

The rabbit stopped mid hop. Without turning around he said

"How dare you talk down to yourself. No one deserves to think this way. That is why you are here. The people of Underland know that you are a diamond." Here he turned around and looked me strait in the eye." You are beautiful inside and out and don't ever let anyone tell you any different. Including yourself." Then he turned on his heel and started hopping off again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we continued down the path with the mamoth trees I started to hear a tune being hummed in the distance. I looked around trying to see who was making the sound that seemed so fimilar, I turned my head to the left and then when I went to turn it again to the right I saw a pair of bright yellow eyes so close to my face I could feel the vibrations of the song he was humming as it passed his teeth . I realized that it was a cat by the pointed ears. But these werent normal ears they were bright pink. Slowly the cat moved away from my face so I could see his whole body. I could see that his whole body was two alternating stripes of hot pink and a lighter pink. And another thing that I noticed was that his feet didn't touch the ground he just floated like a poltergiste in the form of a cat.

As strange as all of this sounds it didn't fase me. After all nothing here was the way it should. Suprisingly I was already used to it. Mayeb I do belong in an insane asulyum…

Anyway as soon as the cat was far away from my face it chanted.

" the hatters days of depression are over. The hatters depression is dead. From the valleys to the mountains the residents of Underland. Will futterwacken until the day ends."

Over and over again the cat chanted until the rabbit turned around looking annoyed with his hands on his hips.

" yes yes yes. The girl is here. Havent you ever heard of don't count your jub jub birds before they hatch. I mean really she hasn't even met the hatter yet. Give the song a rest chessie."

The cat spun around in mid air so fast it made _me_ dissy just watching him.

" I will _not _stop singing my wonderful song. I quite like it and the white queen will love it too." Here he paused. " in fact I think I will go sing it for her right now ,so there." He said with a curt nodd and then as suddenly as he had appeared he disapeared in a puff of smoke.

But by now of course the song was already stuck in my head. Speaking of things being stuck I had a serious weggie from the stupid bright red lengerie. And of course as luck would have it, as I was trying to fix my little problem, I tripped over a huge twisted tree root that stuck out in the middle of the path. That supid root made me twist my ankle and gave me a bloody knee.

At the sudden comotion the rabbit turned around to see me trying to nurse my knee and ankle. When he saw me he got very flustered as if every tragety in the world was all because I had tripped.

"oh _great _this is just what we all need. If we are anymore late, I don't want to know what will become of me!"

Confused as to why he was so mad I said " look im fine !" and I stood up and kept on walking.

Im sure he was a little surprised but I didn't care to look back. But then I realized I didn't know where I was going and let him pass me.

We kept on walking for what seemed like forever. Finally we came a turn off that looked like a dirt driveway. When the rabbit turned onto this path I became a little scared to see what lay infront of me. But being the cazy person I am I just kept on walking ready to embrace whatever strange fate awaited me.

As soon as I turned onto the path I saw a very long table sitting in the middle of a lawn. This table had dishes spralled all over some half broken one with asorted tea cakes and sandwiches, all from different sets of dishes so that no two dishes matched, the cups also the same way. It was pretty obvious that tea time had gotten a little crazy.

But the thing that caught my eye the most, was not the mis matched dishes, nor the mouse or the hare sitting at the table, but was the man sitting at the head of the table staring off into the dark trees.

He had a very tall and ornate hat on his head, that covered curly red hair that nearly touched his shoulders. Along with all of this he wore a suit that looked like it belonged in the 80's. and I swear it was love at first sigth.

The thing that troubled me the most was not the fact that I was in love with a man I didn't know. But it was the fact that this man looked so sad. His eyes looked as if they had not felt love in a very long time. I wanted to run to this man and hug him until he smiled and I would tell him that he was never aloud to look this way again.

Just as I felt I was about to cry the man turned his head to me looking like a deer who had just sensed a hunter. When his eyes fell on me I swear he felt the same way I did, like he had just seen the person he was ment to spend the rest of his life with. Then he smiled a wide toothy grin, jumped onto the table and ran the length of it until he came to its end where he jumped off and came to wear I stood and stared into my eyes and said

" I love you." And then he kissed me long and deep as if we could stand there together forever, in this kiss, if we wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I unwillingly pulled away from his kiss, I stared at him. I saw the deep circles under his eyes and his bright green eyes too. It took me a second to realize he was staring at me too. Then he just smiled and leaned into my ear. As he slowly parted his lips to whisper in my ear I felt his warm breathe trail down my neck sending me spinning. Then he said

"Nice underwear, how about you take a seat and I'll go make you some real clothes."

Realizing I was still in the stupid lingerie the rabbit had given me I blushed like a fire truck and looked at my feet and said quietly

"Yeah that would be nice." then the man walked away into his small hut in the corner of the clearing where the table sat.

I guessed that was my invitation to sit down. I had totally forgotten about the mouse and the hare also sitting at the table. i completely expected them to be mad at me so I was a little scared to look up at them but when I finally did both of them had huge smiles on their faces like they had just won the lottery or something. It was kind of creepy to be completely honest.

"WELCOME!" the hare and the mouse said in unison.

"Uh… thanks" I said feeling a little scared at that moment.

"I'm the March Hare!" said the hare

"And my name is Mally Umpkin" said the mouse.

Then they both all of a sudden jumped on the table hands outstretched for me to shake. Reluctantly I shook both of their hands in turn. First the March hare and then Mally Umpkin.

"I'm Morgan." I said then they both smiled and said at the same time. "We know."

At this i was very confused. I asked them

"How do you know who I am?" They both laughed and the March Hare said.

"Some may call us mad, but how could we not know of the one who is supposed to be the wife of the hatter."

"Um who is the hatter?" I said suddenly concerned I had fallen in love with the wrong person. But the March hare and Mally Umpkin just looked at each other and laughed.

"The hatter "Mally Umpkin said in-between fits of laughter. "Is the man you just kissed!" after this she just laughed completely without holding back.

After this I let out a huge sigh thankful that I would not be letting anyone down by falling in love with the wrong person.

As soon as the March hare and Mally Umpkin had gotten over they're laughter they jumped down from the table and danced the chicken dance. Out of sudden impulse I got up and walked over to them and chicken danced with them. Just as we were really starting to get into the dance the hatter walked back in. Embarrassed I stopped and sat back down. The hatter looked at me confused and said

"Why did you stop that beautiful dancing?"

"Uh I don't know I figured it would be unlady like." I said looking down at the table in front of me. He however still looked very confused.

"Um well anyway here is the dress I made you." The dress he held up at that moment was the most beautiful I had ever seen. It was simple, yes but very pretty. It was knee length and black with blood red polka dots throughout it that was about the size of my hand. Then I slipped the dress over my "underwear" and stood to show it off.

I smiled and then said. "I love it. Thank you."

Here the hatter smiles back and says." My pleasure."


End file.
